The Wolf's Heartbeat
by EmmalynLaFleur
Summary: Selina May, moved to a small village in korea together with her family. Soon they find a boy who behaves like a wolf and after a while gets really close to them. But suddenly bad things begin to happen. It all leads back to the mysterious boy. Selina is sure about it, he keeps a secret and she will find out what it is. Based on A werewolf Boy (slightly sexual contents)..


**Arrival in the unknown Place**

Selina May sighed quietly as the car stopped in front of the old building. This is the place she would have to call home. In this country, where she didn't know anybody. The house was in the middle of nowhere, how could she ever be able to call a place like this 'home'? She opened the door of the old Jeep and a cold breeze sent a shiver down her back. The house was big, but not in the best condition. The roof was covered with leafs and the wooden walls were wet and looked rotten. Around the house, there was only a forest and some hills. Plus they were nearly alone here, the only neighbours lived down the road in another farm.

As she got out of the car the wind blew her blonde locks into her face, but she still looked beautiful.

"Don't stand there like a rock, sweetie!", her mum pushed her a bit to the side to get a few bags from the back seat.

A van arrived shortly after them and a few men helped them to carry their stuff. Selina grabbed the only box, that was important to her. The box with her book collection, where she also hid her diary and poem book.

"I'll go and bring this to my room already!", she shouted to let her mum know. But before she would enter the house, she went around the house. She didn't know why, but this whole place looked so mysterious to her. Behind the house was a grass field and a huge, dark forest. The trees looked very old and they seemed to glow in a dark green. Staring at the scenery, she was fascinated. But a bad feeling crept up inside her.

She felt like someone was watching her. Someone…in the forest. Ignoring this feeling, she turned around again to continue walking. But suddenly there was a crack in the bushes. Now she was absolutely sure that there was someone! Even if it was just a deer, she wanted to take a look.

But after the first step she took, she suddenly felt a hand grabbing her arm tightly. A loud fearful scream left her rosy lips and she fell back onto the ground. There was a laughter as she looked up at her little sister, Mila.

"You should have seen your face!", she giggled.

"Mila, you scared the hell out of me! Silly kid!", Sel got up and quickly wiped the dust off her jeans. Meanwhile her sister crossed her arms in front of her Hello Kitty Shirt "Mum wants you to come inside, we have visitors."

"But I wanted to-"

"They are strange! A woman and a man who is spitting and jerking around the whole time, now make a move I don't want to be bored alone!", she pulled at her arm until she made her sister follow her inside.

Inside, in the spacious living room, her mum sat by the table with this man and his wife. They were talking about adult things. As Selina entered they all quickly turned their heads to her. The man had a beard and short hair, and now he also had a big smile at his face, what wasn't that nice because you were able to see the food that was hanging between his teeth. Because of her good manners, Selina forced herself to smile back and bow a bit.

"Ne, you have a beautiful daughter…mymymy..", murmured and drank a bit of his tea. He didn't look older than 30 but his behaviour was kind of really creepy. And he stared at the blonde as if he wanted to eat her. Eat her all up in one. Like a piece of strawberry cake.

"Come join us, honey. We've been hearing a lot of Mr. Hong's amusing farmer jokes.", her mother smiled at her. But with every step she moved closer her stomach began to turn. Hong's smell was terrible and aching her nose. And his stare didn't let go off her nicely shaped body. It made her shiver like crazy.

"Mum, I have a lot of things to unpack. Could I just go to my room?", she ask with a pleading face.

Hong looked sad "Why don't you stay a bit longer?"

"I would really like to, but there's a lot of work today. See you, it was nice to meet you.", she said smiling and then quickly hopped out of the room as she heard her mum say: "That's just her, what a good girl she is."

Even though she felt bad for leaving her mum and sister alone with this guy, she couldn't stand his stare. And maybe he was really a nice person. But for today, it was enough. She was already dead tired as she fell into her bed in her room. The moonlight came through the small window and put a shimmer on her pale skin. But still she was wondering about the thing in the forest. Maybe it was just a squirrel or something. Nothing to worry about. Even now in bed, she still had the strong feeling of being watched by somebody.


End file.
